Everythings gonna be Alright
by XcuppycakeX15
Summary: Shakaku is gone, and kankuro helps Gaara get to sleep for the first time.Oneshot. R


'Ello everyone! Wow, I haven't updated for a while, have I? Well, Now I guess I'm gonna start a new story 'cause I'm in a writing mood.

Disclaimer: No…I don't own Naruto. BUT, I do own _you_ MUHAHAHAH-not really…

Kankuro's POV

I never expected much from my brother, none of us did. Well, except for Dad, but he was a psycho who got murdered so I don't think that counts.

But it's not really his fault, the way he was born. I mean I never thought Gaara was evil, and for a while, he didn't either. But I've heard it before. _If you hear something enough you start to belief it. _And I think that's what happened to Gaara. That's how he lost the will to even try to be good.

_You're a monster, Go away! No one likes you! _That would make anyone depressed. I sympathize with him, I really do. Its not like he hasn't changed though. Through the years I've seen him in so many different ways. When he was 6, he didn't know any better, he was just my little brother. When he was 12, I was afraid of him. When he was 13 , he changed again and started treating me and Temari like we were actual people. And now, 15, It's like none of it ever happened.

I can look him in the eye and not be afraid or worry that he might be having another break down and try to destroy the town . When I look him in the eye, I see the Kazekage, I see my little brother, I see Gaara. Not Shakaku, Gaara.

Maybe that's why I now find myself at his Bedroom door. It's about 11:00 p.m. It's been 3 days since the Shakaku was removed, since chiyo baa-sama died, and since we said good bye to Uzamaki, Naruto.

Even though Gaara has changed, he is still pretty stubborn. He refuses to believe he needs sleep.

_Knock , knock, knock. _

I waited to hear any kind of movement. A few moments later I hear footsteps coming to the door. I took a step back as he slowly opened the door.

"H-hey Gaara" I said, because Gaara is not really the kind of person to start a conversation, trust me.

"…Hello Kankuro." He answered me. " I thought you went to bed."

"Well…uh…Yeah, but I couldn't sleep and I knew you'd be awake so.." Crap, I should have thought about what I was gonna say before I got here. "Gaara can I come in" God I hate it when my mouth works before my brain.

" I guess so." He walked over to his bed and sat down. I followed him taking a seat in a chair by his desk.

" So" I started " Still not sleeping"

"I have no need" He answered very quickly.

"Listen Gaara, times have changed, your body needs sleep or it will stop working. Its not gonna kill you to just try." Uh oh…. wrong metaphor to use. "What I mean is –

" I don't need sleep." He cut me off. Talking to Gaara can be frustrating. " Yes you do!" I said standing up. "Gaara, Shakaku is gone, you need sleep, God if I didn't know better I'd think you were afr-" I stopped. "Y-you are afraid aren't you?"'

His head turned sharply to look at me. "W-what?" He stuttered, wow that's a first.

That makes sense. Gaara was always taught to fear sleeping. It brought out that monster, the thing that caused Gaara so much pain, I understand now. I took a seat next to him the bed. I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder

" Gaara , I promise everything will be okay. Shakaku is gone an-

"That's not what I'm worried about, K-kankuro, what if it's _me_, What if I 'm really evil and I still cant control myself when I sleep. I could hurt you and Temari."

" G-gaara" I didn't know what to say. I gave his shoulder a little squeeze "That wont happen, you have to trust me " He looked up at me, he looked like a small 6 year old child who was lost. " I do trust you. but…."

"But What?" He looked like he was gonna cry, but we both knew that would happen.

" I-I…. Don't want to hurt you. But I don't why I'm telling you this, you probably couldn't care less about me."

I was shocked, now I _really_ didn't know what to say, so I don't know where I got all this." Gaara , that's not true! You're my brother, I've always cared about you. And I know I've never told you this but…I-I love you Gaara, I always have, Temari too, we care about you and that's why we trying to get you to sleep because we want you to be healthy and happy and – and " I paused and looked at him, his eyes were huge and he looked shocked. "Don't you know that Gaara?"

What he next was really odd, but nice . Gaara leaned over and laid his head on my shoulder , he was breathing funny , but he whispered" I…love you too, Kankuro"

And then he started shaking so I put my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

And we sat there like that for I don't know who long. I just kept telling him how everything would be ok . And he would just hold on to me tighter like I was absorbing all the sad from him.

After a while He started breathing slower and I laid him back on the bed a put a blanket over him. "Try and get some sleep, ok?" As I started to walk away he grabbed my hand.

"Could you …stay here with me, just till I fall asleep." And I did.

I sat on his bed, and held his hand , cause he wasn't lettin' go. And I guess that's how I fell asleep to, cause when I woke up I was laying next to Gaara , his head on my should and still holding my hand. Forget looking like a 6 year old , he looked 3 , because sleep took the look of stress off his face.

I stayed laying down, watching the blankets rise and fall again as he breathed. I convinced Gaara, and now convinced myself, everything was gonna be alright.


End file.
